Demented Futurama Story
by Broken Needles
Summary: If you've ever wanted to read a really twisted, rapey story that involves the main characters of Futurama, you have come to the right place.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll still be doing my other fanfic, but Futurama is my favorite show and I've wanted to write a fucked up story for it for quite a while now. There might eventually be more chapters, but they'll be pretty slow since I'm pretty busy with making the WG fanfic really demented but detailed, too.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Futurama, this would've been a serious, legit episode.**

One day in Robot Arms Apartments, Fry was furiously jerking off on the couch while drowning in his tears because Leela told him he's a pathetic little shit that needs to fuck off. Why didn't that bitch love him?!

As he wallowed around in his own shit, sweat and piss, Bender came out of the closet and began to watch Fry as he touched himself in the midst of his own excrement. Although he never admitted it, Bender enjoyed watching the human do this. The

"Yo, Fry," he finally called out, taking the ginger retard by surprise. Fry temporarily stopped jerking off to make awkward eye contact with the gay robot, but soon resumed and rather persistently at that. Bender was impressed. This display was turning him on so he jumped on top of Fry and aggressively inserted his extendable arm into Fry's tight butthole after stripping him, ignoring the screams of protest.

"AH, STAHP IT BENDER DON'T RAIP MEE!11!1!" the dumbass human shrieked with the smallest hint of joy in his shrill, effeminate voice.

"No! I've gone on way too long now without knowing what's it's like to butt rape you, my friend. I've always wanted to do this, but kept putting it off because I'd much rather fuck some sexy female whore than you, but I guess my boredom finally took its toll," Bender said happily as he prepared to penetrate.

Even people walking down the street could hear the agonized cries coming from the apartment building, but simply shrugged it off and went on their way because they didn't really give a shit.

 _At Planet Express HQ..._

Hermes was chasing Zoidberg around the entire building with a flamethrower, swearing at the foul-smelling man crab thing who had apparently eaten his entire stash of marijuana. Amy was being a total slut and was fucking some random guy, not giving a single shit about the fact that she was cheating on Kif. The Professor was nowhere in sight, Scruffy was fapping to anime porn, and Leela was bored out of her skull in the employees' lounge because she had nothing to do.

"Fuck. Where the shit are dumb and dumber? After having such a shit day, I'd love to unleash my anger on them," the cyclops snarled evily as she tried to find her mentally handicapped coworkers. After retiring from her 20 minute hunt, Leela skimmed through the T.V. channels but didn't find anything worthy of her attention. With a sigh, the one-eyeballed chick inspected her nails out of sheer boredom.

"Doesn't that old geezer have any fucking deliveries for us? I'm pretty fucking sure I could complete one all on my fucking own without them queers," she pondered out loud. She got up from the ratty, AIDS riddled couch and made her way to the conference room, where she met an unpleasant sight.

Hermes and Amy were fucking right on top of the table as Scruffy fapped and Zoidberg videotaped.

"Hooray! Zoidberg will finally be wealthy with a lot of monies, he will! The mating rituals of this pair of naked mole rats shall make me rich!" The fetid decapod shrieked with a clack of his claws.

"Oh, Lord. Why do I even continue to work with these tards," Leela groaned as she put a hand over her massive eyeball to protect her IQ from the autism in front of her. She slowly walked towards the Professor's laboratory while also making sure that she didn't stumble upon more mentally scarring visuals.

The senile old man was sleeping with his face down in a puddle of radioactive waste, snoring so hard that his denture fell out with a splash of spittle. There were various blueprints for doomsday devices and a couple of new inventions. Leela carefully snuck the finglonger off the desk and crept out of the room, hoping the human mummy wouldn't wake up and catch her in the act.

Once the coast was clear, the mutant girl took the finglonger with her back to the employees' lounge, hopefully to touch herself in a way that cannot be described using the English language. About ten minutes into her female fapping session, a mentally broken Fry stumbled into the room followed by Bender, who seemed sexually satisfied. With a shudder, Fry collapsed onto the couch next to Leela, who began to pull her underwear and pants back up. The one-eyed bitch noticed that Fry was disheveled, bruised, and had blood stains on the seat of his pants.

After seeing a quick movement in her peripheral vision, Leela looked to her left, only to see Bender attempting to lick the finglonger she had been previously fingering herself with. She viciously snatched the long, probe-like object from the robot's stout fingers and shot a menacing glare.

"You fucking lay one of your STD covered, metal paws on my shit again and I'll butt fuck you so hard, that metal ass ain't gonna be shiny no more," Leela growled as she stowed away the finger extension up her rectum.

Fry moaned with pain, rubbing his bruised ass cheeks as he leaned in towards the mutant.

"He-h-he violated me in our apartment," the gay ginger stammered, making sure that Bender was distracted by gay robot porn on T.V.. "He did things to me that I never wanted to be done to me, and it HURT. A lot," he whispered weakly. "He wrecked my butthole with his 12 inch long weenis and wouldn't stop even when I pleaded with him. I felt so helpless as he slapped my butt cheek and growled at me to 'take it like a woman' before making me do other things and leaving me as a dirty heap on the floor. He came out of that room acting like he didn't just take away my ability to poo for a week and not to mention the firmness of my anus." Leela merely rolled her eye and snorted with amusement.

"And what the hell should I do about it? Fuck that robot? Torch him? Touch his dick? No thanks, bitch. Always knew he was a faggot, though," Leela spat as she motioned to the gay porn.

Suddenly, Amy the asian Martian hooker came into the room with mascara and tears streaming down her surgically modified face as she wailed. She was half naked, wearing the sluttiest, black outfit with fishnets and prostitute heels. You'd think that Kif would have noticed something was up a long time ago and dumped her unfaithful ass.

"My Kiffy found out that I'm a cheating, wild brat and dumped me AGAIN! Why?! I'm so depressed! Fuck me right now, right here, anybody! I'd even take Leela!" she whined.

Well, I guess I stand corrected.

Like a bitch in heat, Amy threw herself onto a table. Leela flipped her off, and the two males in the room practically lunged at Amy, both wanting to fuck her hard and pass down their genetic material. All it took was one soul-draining glare for Bender to establish his position as the alpha male and to send Fry back to wherever the fuck he came from, his two inch long weiner tucked between his legs.

With a whine, Fry sat down, his hopes of getting laid going down faster than a turd in a toilet. How fucking depressing. Just for a split second, he got his hopes up and gave Leela a hopeful smile, only for her to immediately shoot him down with a 'what the fuck you want, bitch?' kind of look. Oh well. He always had the next day to pester her for some tail no matter how many times she rejected him, anyways.

Meanwhile, Bender was screwing Amy so hard that she was nearing death. The Asian ho didn't care if this wild, interspecies fornication would kill her, though; she was a total slut who didn't give a rat's festering turd about her health as long as she got banged by something that is at the very least a bit masculine. By the time it was done and he pulled out, her entire uterus prolapsed and fell out of her hole, causing a panic.

"Oops, you dropped something, meatbag," Bender awkwardly stifled a fruity giggle as he picked Amy's reproductive organs up off the floor and stuffed them back inside of her. However, this didn't help the situation; Amy died. Nobody cared.

Bender made his way back to where his two "best friends" were sitting on the couch, strutting his fucking stuff like the hot piece of shit he is. He wedged himself right between Fry and Leela despite their obvious discomfort, especially Fry who was still having PTSD flashbacks of what happened to him that morning. The perverted robot was getting off on how the humans' hot, sweaty bodies were squirming against his metal casing, loving every fucking second of it like a sadistic motherfucker.

He wrapped his arms around both of them, brushing by Fry's weird man boob and copping a feel on Leela's right woman boob. By touching soft, squishy human boobs, the robot was able to get at least half of a boner.

"So, uh... How 'bout a threesome? Just the three of us, the bestest friends ever?" Bender proposed with a creepy grin as he glanced from the redhead to the mutant. This question was so horrific and came so completely out of left field that the two of them were rendered speechless; after he just fucked Amy to death right next to them and molested Fry, did that fucker seriously think he had a chance with either of them, let alone both at the same time?

"Bruh, you must have pretty big balls of steel to ask us that," Leela said with a scoff, but didn't think much of her word choice before the words actually came out. Unfortunately.

"You bet I do. And if you comply, I might let you touch em," Bender replied with a shit ton of snark as he tried to shove his metal claw under her shirt, to which she bitch slapped him across the gay face. Fry, on the other hand, was still petrified and praying to a God he didn't really believe in, in hopes that he wouldn't get violated again. He scrunched his unfit body into a ball, trying to channel the epic shenanigans of Sanic te Hegehogg, but he miserably failed instead.

After Leela smacked him upside the face, something in Bender's metal head got discombobulated and he turned his sexualness onto Fry. Such homosexual, much rapey. Much to Fry's chagrin, the robot tore his only pair of blue jeans off with a rip, eliciting a squeal of fright from the manchild. As he was being dragged off the couch against his will, the ginger grabbed a hold of Leela's leg and tried not to let go, worried about what might befall him if he did. He knew that Leela cared about his well-being and didn't approve of Bender's molesty behavior so she was his only hope, really. He was constantly reminding her that he desired to pork her, but he couldn't see a single reason why anyone could possibly consider that to be annoying. Not a single reason at all. If anyone could save him, though, it was certainly Leela.

"Leela- help," Fry rasped as he felt his underwear getting peeled off. Oh dear God, no. Not again.

Leela looked down at her pitiful, gross friend. If she helped him not get raped, she'd be a good friend, and deny that horny robot what it truly wanted... On the other hand, he might misinterpret her helpfulness and think she wants to be in a relationship with him, and that's certainly not tolerable. Not tolerable at all.

"Sorry bitches, I have to tend to my sweaty boot rash now and won't be sticking around. You fellas have fun now," Leela said hastily as she pried Fry's fingers from her left calf. She practically sprinted away from the soon-to-be crime scene, leaving Fry to eat her dust and get sodomized for a second time that day.

As it turned out, Zoidberg happened to be nearby with his camera and decided it couldn't hurt to videotape this, too. After all, one can never make too much money off of taping porn! Hooray! Zoidy's gonna be fucking rich as hell, mothafucka!

Once again, all that could be heard by the passersby outside the PE building were agonized, bloodcurdling screams for help that ultimately went unanswered.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything that Fry experienced in the next two hours or so were quite possibly the worst things that had ever happened to him since he woke up in the future. Somehow, this second time that Bender plundered his anus was much worse than the first time. Perhaps because the robot was just in a more disgruntled, manly mood.

Hell, he even forced Fry to have necrophiliac sex with Amy's corpse. From that point on, everything was a haze and then the autistic ginger blacked out completely, unable to account for the following hour.

When he finally woke up, he recognized his surroundings and immediately knew he was back at the apartment he shared with Bender. Oh, right. The overwhelming stench of piss and mold should have been a dead giveaway anyways. He soon came to realize that he wasn't alone in that room, though...

Fry noticed a sound that resembled the scraping of one metal on another along with some moaning, which instantly made him cringe, but also noticed that he was fucking naked and chained to his own crusty bed. Christ, why did Leela just leave him to suffer like this? She probably didn't love him, that's why.

With a pained groan, the delivery boy furiously blinked and shook his matted head in an attempt to get out of the daze and clear his eyes. When he completely regained consciousness, however, he couldn't really complain about the scene before him.

Two robo-whores were aggressively humping each other and making out lewdly right at the foot of Fry's bed, with their ginormous fucking boobs sticking out. He was able to crack a grin at this; if his hands weren't bound to the backboard, he would have fapped right about then. The second his eyes shifted to the left, Fry's weiner practically sucked itself inside out and retracted back into his pelvis. There he saw Hedonism Bot, who was screwing some random, obviously underage Mexican kid and didn't understand the magnitude of the situation.

"Will you give monies for this, Señor Robot?" the boy asked hopefully as he let the fat ass yellow robot anally probe him. Hedonism Bot let out a gay, fruity laugh and spanked the child's tan ass cheek.

"In time, my hot, ten year old piece of caramel candy! First, I may need a few free samples to sway my decision, though," he announced as he shoveled a handful of grapes into his maw whilst still fucking the kid.

Fry shuddered and suppressed vomit, feeling the stomach acid burning the back of his throat. Even further to the left was Tinny Tim, who watched on with morbid, teenage curiosity as Bender fucked some random fembot who seemed to be a bit out of it. She didn't care that her ass was being groped as she tipped the glass of alcohol in her metal claw and spilt some of it onto her tits. Bender continued to touch the robot girl inappropriately but she didn't give a fuck and viciously made out with him. She then glanced at the naked human prisoner and giggled like a whore.

"Your little friend is sooo cute!" the fembot squealed as the male robot fucked her hard.

"What? Oh yeah, him. He's a fucking retard who wouldn't be able to satisfy you anyways, babe," Bender growled as he slipped a pinch of some suspicious powder into the distracted bimbo's drink. She turned back around and began to touch Bender's antenna in a way that made Fry feel more uncomfortable than he already was.

As he stared at his own bruised, fleshy body, Fry overheard Tinny Tim ask some odd questions that he didn't really want to hear the answers to.

"Why are you doing those things to this nice lady, sir?" the bucktoothed hobo robot wondered out loud.

"You'll get it when you're older, but it might cost you some money," Bender said nonchalantly as he smoked a cigar and fucked the fembot at the same time. She was so heavily drugged up that she passed out, but Bender didn't really mind. He kept having sex with her.

"Why is that?"

"Because, face it; you're fucking ugly. No one would ever bang you for free."

"Maybe I'll be sexy and muscular when I grow up," Tinny Tim said hopefully.

"Not a chance in fucking hell, my unattractive young friend," Bender bluntly shot back, methodically tearing down the crippled robot's already miniscule self-esteem. "Now _I_ , on the other hand, am so beautiful that prostitutes pay ME to fuck them."

Once he was done violating the unconscious fembot, Bender shoved her limp body out the window and called over one of the other whores from the corner of the room.

"Yo, Treasure Chest! Get over here and fuck me. And you, bitch-who's-name-I-don't- remember, go give this cripple over here his first lap dance," he barked, and the hookers followed his orders without hesitation.

Fry moaned again as the numbness of his rectum began to fade. Now, he was positive that shitting would be a difficult task for the next month or so. He was having a hard time believing his butthole muscles would ever regain their tightness again, but suddenly remembered he was living in the year 3016 and wouldn't need to worry much about getting that fixed..

The redhead's main concern was when and more importantly, how, he was going to get out of this situation. He didn't really want to know what Bender had in store for him after this, and wondered if anyone would bother trying to save him. Leela CLEARLY loved him so fucking dearly, so she would eventually help him. Probably.

"WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?! THIS ISN'T FUN AT ALL, NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!" Tinny Tim shrieked in abject terror from somewhere off-screen.

"DON'T BE A FUCKING QUEER AND EMBRACE IT, TIMMY! ENJOY IT WHILE YOU FUCKING CAN AND BE A MAN!" Bender yelled back to the kid.

 _The next morning at sunrise, at Planet Express Headquarters..._

Once the worthy crew members that had actual value(Leela, Hermes, Scruffy, and Zoidberg) arrived and took their seats at the conference table, the Professor shuffled out of his lab, with... Amy trailing behind him? The fuck?

"Splendidly arousing news, everyone!" the old man rasped excitedly. "Not only did I manage to salvage Amy's organs and bring her back to life, but I also have a new delivery for you!"

"What?!" Leela snapped before standing up from her seat in opposition. "I don't feel like doing a delivery on my own! It's not my fault those two dumbasses prefer to have gay sex than come to work," the mutant shouted, in denial about the rape that she failed to prevent.

"Oh, no worries, Leela! This mission isn't dangerous at all," the Professor flicked his wrist and snapped it in half as Amy stroked the back of his wrinkly neck. Leela already had an argument at the tip of her tongue and was shocked at that revelation.

"Wait... You're fucking serious? It's not dangerous at all?" she prodded at the issue, expecting this all to be some hilariously retarded and gay joke.

"Nope. Oh my," the geezer exclaimed when he noticed his grossly disfigured wrist. He doddled back to his lab, followed by an even sluttier Amy whose intentions were incredibly clear.

Leela frowned and shrugged to herself, going to the PE ship where the 57 pound package was already loaded aboard. As she lifted off from the hangar, she tore a huge chunk of the ceiling off, which fell on top of the fapping Scruffy, giving him a concussion. The whole ride to the destination was pretty boring and uneventful, but the one-eyed woman wasn't about to complain; it was better than getting molested up by Bender or repeatedly asked out by Fry the whole way.

She wasn't too sure where she was heading, as she only received some very specific coordinates but no description of the planet or its name. When a turd colored mass of space rock came into view and matched with the directions, Leela carefully landed the ship on its poopy-looking surface and sighed. So far, she hadn't encountered any complications, so everything was going rather smoothly.

Only a quarter of a mile away was the terminal where she had to drop the package off at. Along the way, Leela spotted some homely Gollum-like creatures that were having an epic shit flinging fight over territory. They temporarily stopped battling to stare at her as she passed by, which worried her a bit. The last thing she wanted was to be covered in alien shit.

Fortunately, the creatures went back to their primitive squabble and didn't pay the cyclops much mind.

When she got into the small building, Leela found something absolutely disgusting and sordid that she almost barfed. There was the pompous little fucker Zapp Brannigan, except he was nude and laying on a couch, probably filthing it up with his fat ass.

"April fools, my sexy piece of fap material," the retarded blonde dude bro said in a failed attempt to be smooth. "I'm glad you made this delivery alone, although I wouldn't reject the chance for a steamy foursome."

"What. The. Fuck?! It's not even fucking April! It's fucking January! You retarded sleazy cunt faggot cocksucker bitch queer ass dick! I'm fucking leaving yo slicked up ass!" Leela screeched as she delivered something else to Zapp; a swift roundhouse kick to his testicles that made them go up into his pancreas.

"Heulehaghehehe I'm so turned on," the perverted autist garbled as saliva dripped out of his face and he began to foam at the mouth. Leela pulled a ray gun off her belt loop and busted a cap in that mothafucka's dick before leaving the place like a fucking boss.

When she finally returned to the HQ not twenty minutes after she departed, the mutant did a fist pump and walked over to Hermes' office, boasting about her victory. The air in the room was thick with pot smoke, and the fat Jamaican stoner had a blunt between his fat fingers. A little baggy of marijuana was placed smack dab in the center of all the paperwork on his desk.

"It was a fucking cinch. You should've seen the way I quick scoped that gross bastard. What a masterpiece," Leela said with a cackle.

"But you delive'ed thuh package?"

"Oh yes, I most certainly delivered the package."

"Very well den. I'll just cut some out of Zoidberg's pay fer your extra payment dis week," the fat bureaucrat said, obviously getting a kick out of the crab man's financial crisis.

As she exited the office proudly, Leela passed by the Professor and Zoidberg having a boisterous argument in the conference room.

"I'm rich, now, I am! I'm sorry Hubert, but you're a shitty friend. Sure you employed me to work for you, but only as a punching bag and no more. I've fucking had enough, dammit! I can't live on a penny a week!" the smelly lobster bellowed. The Professor was having none of this.

"How dare you?! I'll show you, you despicable Decapodian! You're fired!"

Zoidberg gasped, clearly taking offense to that statement.

"You can't fire me, you racist son of a bitch, because I already fucking quit! Videotaping homo-robosexual rape shall make me more money in one week than I made in this shithole as a fucking entirety!" And with that, the crab man violently scuttled out like a sir.

The Professor grumbled something under his breath whilst shaking his fist, which was still mangled up, by the way.

Leela went to the back of the Planet Express ship to do some minor touch ups and make it pretty, much like herself. She began to scrub the metallic shell of the ship with a squeegee and bent over, showing off her muscular ass that Fry wanted to touch so desperately.

As she did this, she couldn't help but feel bad for letting Fry get raped; it probably wasn't fun. Not fun at all. The fact that neither the rapist nor the rapee had showed up for work definitely seemed suspicious to Leela.

Suddenly, she felt something hard clamp onto her left ass cheek. Surprise, surprise. It was fucking Bender the sexual offender.

"Fuk of, m8," the mutant snapped as she practically ripped off the robot's arm and used it to flog his ass.

"I'm so turned on," Bender stated in a monotone voice as he got beat.

"What the fuck did you do to Fry you shit nugget?" Leela growled as she backed up a bit, giving the rapist a chance to explain himself.

"Oh, I didn't do anything TO him," he started off casually. "He just felt sick or whatever and didn't even want to get out of bed. Ya know, human shit."

"Gee, I wonder why. It's because you fucking raped him, that's why he's sick!" Leela snarled, only to feel yet another hand on her ass. She wheeled around furiously, ready to murdle the shit out of Bender if that was his dirty claw. It was actually Scruffy, but he surprisingly wasn't fapping for once. Leela tore the janitor's hand clean off his wrist with her super mutant strength and rammed it up his anus until he died, blood squirting everywhere. With a dusting off of her hands, the one-eyed chick turned back around calmly to resume her conflict with Bender.

"Now, where were we? Oh, yes. YOU FUCKING GAY RAPIST," Leela screamed, remembering why she was disgruntled in the first place.

"You didn't seem to think it was rape YESTERDAY," Bender argued as he crossed his arms. "You would've interfered if I was truly raping Fry, right?"

"You fuckwad! You're a rapist, stop trying to deflect the blame on me!" she said with outrage.

"I have an idea! Let's have sex," Bender blurted out randomly before tackling Leela and pinning her to the ground. This was fucking scary.

"Aw fuck no!" Leela screamed as she began to claw at the robot's "chest", not wanting to fuck him. Bender didn't care, though; he groped Leela's chesticles with enthusiasm as he grabbed her by the neck and forced her to make out with him, ignoring her muffled protests.

Eventually, Leela got the upper hand in this molesty wrestling match before things got too far and kicked the robot in the balls, even though he shouldn't have any.

"Ow, my balls," Bender hissed as he rolled around on the ground and writhed in pain. Leela took this as a chance to make a getaway and fled to the safety of the armored spaceship, taking off before anyone could stop her.

She flew the ship the short distance to Robot Arms Apartments, expecting to find Fry in a critical condition. It took her ten minutes to figure out which one was the right apartment, but when she did she rammed the tip of the spacecraft into the colossal window, shattering it upon impact. When she backed up, Leela found out that it was, in fact, the wrong apartment. She also killed several people.

"Oops," she said nervously before returning to her search to find and rescue Fry. This time, she carefully climbed in through the broken window and was almost overwhelmed by the foul odors that assaulted her.

"Oh, shit," the mutant exclaimed, pinching her nose to block it out. She tried to tiptoe around the shards of glass but ended up getting some embedded in the soles of her boots anyways. "Fuck my life."

"L-leela? 's that you?" she heard a weak voice coming from one of the rooms. Leela kicked that fucking door down and heard an effeminate scream, as well as its source.

"Holy shit, Fry," she said as she wrinkled her nose in disapproval. "You look like a homosexual owl smeared its Space-Rabies infected shit across your face with its whack talon."

Fry did, in fact, look like that. With owl shit all over him and a bloody rectal hole. His orange hair was going in every direction and resembled a piece of roadkill carefully positioned on his head. His gay face had a nasty bruise on the left side and Leela noted the dick that was drawn on his forehead in permanent marker, or was it maybe a tattoo? Either way, she decided she wouldn't tell him about it because she's a total bitch.

"Thank god you finally came to save me! Why did you leave me to get raped in the first place?" the ginger whined like a little shit, his puny heart about to xpload. Leela furrowed her brow and looked up at the ceiling in deep thought, trying to think of a decent enough lie.

"Er- well you see... sweaty boot rash is a VERY serious issue," she started awkwardly. "It's hard to explain how grave of a condition it is, but I had to get it taken care of immediately and couldn't really do much for you, bro."

"Oh. Well, in that case, I guess I forgive you."

"I understand why you may- wait, what?" Leela asked, not expecting such a response.

"Well, I can't really blame you for having a medical condition, can I?" Fry asked with a shrug as he stared intently at the cyclops. She mirrored the shrug.

"Nope, I guess not. Well, now that that's settled, we should probably get out of this shithole and get to formulating a scheme," Leela said as she took out a laser gun to cut through the shackles on Fry's wrists and ankles.

"YEAHHH," the redhead said cheerfully, smiling for the first time in two days. He could totally rely on Leela to come up with a revenge plan for his lazy ass.

 ** _Somewhere in a shady alleyway where there was an owl orgy happening in a gutter..._**

"Boy, do I LOVE being an evil son of a bitch," Bender chuckled as he pocketed the cash he earned from selling organs on the black market. His ego was still suffering from his previously failed attempt at raping Leela, but handling squishy innards had a way of turning him on and bringing up his spirits.

The robot wiped the blood and bile off of his three-fingered hands with one of Fry's t-shirts that he had swiped earlier. He tossed the bloodied rag at a passing hovercar and caused a major accident, but didn't give a single fuck. He was Bender, for fucking crying out loud. He does whatever the fuck he feels like doing at any given time.

Despite the fact that he was passing through a rough neighborhood, Bender wasn't the least bit worried about getting jumped. He was the ghettoest thug out on the streets with a shit ton of street cred, and no one ever fucked with him. He got all of the bitches, after all.

Much to Bender's surprise, some random fuck grabbed him and dragged him into an old demolished building.

"Whatdafuq?!" Holy shitballs, it was the Robot Devil! Bender shat a brick from horror as he realized he was fucked.

"You fuck. You've committed way too many fucking sins, my bitch. I have to punish you now... UP THE BUTT!" the Robot Devil cackled.

"NUUUUUU-"

"YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS," the Robot Devil hissed as he touched his magical dingaling, which teleported them to his fiery lair of doom.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god! He tried to- to sex you up, too?" Fry asked in horror after downing a whole can of Slurm, still recovering in the employees' lounge. Leela had managed to get the autistic ginger a new pair of clothes and get him out of that shit hole apartment. She also relayed her account with Bender and made sure to be particularly descriptive about the rapey parts. A log of dookie slid out of Fry's pooper, unable to be contained due to how loose his butthole was and the mutant scrunched up her nose, grossed out by this bowel movement.

"Uh, yeah... that guy SURE loves to rape, I guess," she awkwardly filled the gap of silence after scooting away in the opposite direction. The stench of pantshit began to spread across the room and soon there was no escaping it; this was one of those instances where Leela was seriously in need of a nose plug.

Fry gazed out the window with a forlorn look on his face, the dribble of worm sperm sliding down his stubbled chin majestically. No matter how hard he tried, he'd never be able to forget the horrors that were the past few days of his life. Well, not until he got a hold of some nice Mind Bleach... actually, Mind Bleach was too expensive; the retard would have to settle for slamming his head on a rock, just like the good old days. The ginger was envious of the hot chick on the couch with him. Not only was she sexy and totally fuckable, she was also strong enough to mutilate any potential rapists, not to mention she was REALLY sexy.

Leela uncomfortably shifted and reached for the remote to turn the TV on, once again attempting to drown out the insufferable tension in that room. She leaned back after switching the channel to an enthralling episode of "Monkeywolves vs Eaglebadgers Xtreme", where the mutated offspring of the titular animals battled to the death. Fry had a sneer plastered on his snout before slowly sliding closer to the object of his unrequited love while peeking down her boob cleavage.

"Ya know, there IS one thing that could help me cope with my brain trauma," he started in an attempt to be suave. Fry was really aroused by Leela's nice rack and toned ass and realized that if he didn't mate with her right then and there, his balls would rupture. He placed a sweaty palm on the one-eyed chick's hot thigh, with a demented perma-grin.

"Nope," Leela said before abruptly getting up off the couch and crossing over to take a seat on the other side of the room. Fry whined like a bitch and slumped over to the emo corner to cry his colon out.

"I thought you loved me!11!" he shrieked. The sped began to repeatedly bang on the ground with his fists like a toddler throwing a tantrum, prompting Leela to sigh and shake her head in disappointment.

"Get your fucking flaccid dick off the ground and go find Zoidberg in his dumpster that he converted into a hospital. He'll give you a new, more advanced weiner and maybe he'll even fix your asshole," she advised before picking up a piece of paper and a pencil. Fry sniffled and locked his moist eyeballs on Leela.

"Weally?"

"Yes, 'weally'. Now, fuck off. I'm busy trying to figure out a way to get revenge on Bender," Leela snapped as she began to violently scribble. The redhead complied with her orders and trudged off, his pants covered in a brownish crimson stain. Fucking degenerate pube.

Leela redirected her attention to the paper in front of her, tapping the pencil on her chin with a frown. After a few minutes of brainstorming, she crumpled the paper up and violently threw it at an old picture on the adjacent wall, knocking it down. The mutant woman paused, then got up and slowly sauntered over to where the cracked picture frame laid. She carefully picked it up and immediately grimaced; it was a picture of her standing with Fry and Bender, from a few years back. All three of them were so happy back then, Fry happy with how physically close he was with Leela, Bender stealing Fry's wallet and touching Leela's ass, and Leela just plain proud of her retards. Unfortunately, she wasn't quite proud of either retard in the present, so she stomped the picture and threw it in the trash where it belonged.

The purple-haired cyclops sat back down and decided to lounge around until Fry came back with his new butthole and peen so they could locate that filthy robot and get their sexy payback.

 **Meanwhile, in the fiery depths of robot hell...**

Bender found himself strapped to a metal surface, one very similar to an operating table. He grunted as he turned his head to survey the unfamiliar, strange setting. It was certainly much hotter and darker wherever this place was, and the robot's memories began to recover at an unpleasant rate of realization.

"Oh fuck," he muttered as he figured that any attempts to escape would be futile and pointless, seeing how the Robot Devil was surely lurking around nearby. Had he not been so manly, the robot might have started to cry and shit more bricks, but he needed to keep up his masculine image.

After an awkward ten minutes of discomfort, Bender began to curse the Robot Devil for his gay shenanigans. Each second felt like another hour that he wasn't knocking up unsuspecting wenches and he was becoming more and more sexually frustrated.

"Fuck you, metal satan. I could be fucking someone or jerking off to hot porn. But no. You just had to waste my fucking time!" he growled.

"Oh, Bender! You're such a fucking moronic bitchcunt. Isn't it obvious why I REALLY abducted you?" the familiar flamboyant voice of the Robot Devil echoed in from a corridor. Only the glowing eyes and sharp teeth of the satanic automaton were visible from the pitch black corner, sending a strange shiver through Bender's hollow body. What was this strange feeling? Why, the desire to mate, of course!

"Despite the fact that you are actually the biggest dick in the universe AND a male, I think you are pretty arousing. You have a cute butthole, too, which was the feature that really does it for me," the Devil giggled as he slowly crept into the light, making himself more visible. Bender was horrified when he realized what would soon entail. This was like some twisted karma for what he did to his human slave. His name was, like, Fred, wasn't it?

"Well, too bad. Unlike you, I'm a fucking straight bad ass who enjoys female booty. I don't like having a wiener up my butt," the gray robot said with an uninterested tone. The Robot Devil gasped and pulled out a whip, very offended.

"I'm not a fucking homo, either! There just aren't any chicks in robot hell," the horned thing argued. "I haven't gotten laid in 666 years, for fuck's sake!"

"Holy fuck... 666 years without fucking? You're a loser scrub," Bender snapped before he almost pissed himself from laughter, but the Robot Devil beat him across the face with a cow's femur. He then pulled out his 666 inch long schlong and shoved it up the smaller robot's butt.

"OW FUCK!FUCKFUCKFUCK THAT IS SO PAINFUL! IS THIS WHAT SEX IS LIEK FOR CHICKS AND GAYS?!" Bender cried like a manly man, with "eyeball sweat" leaking out of his fake eyeballs. The Robot Devil grunted as he had gay rape sex with the other man robot, finally fulfilling his destiny. He soon freed the beta male from its restraints, but he wasn't quite finished yet. Bender desperately tried to claw his way out but failed; he would soon come to realize he also failed to preserve what little dignity he had remaining.

"My, Bender, what a tight asshole you've got there. It's so small. Just like your antenna," the Robot Devil grunted as he touched the gray robot's dick, revelling in the feeling that came with insulting the guy's head appendage. Meanwhile, Bender was in denial about being aroused. He found the satanic machine to be rather unsatisfactory when it came to getting turned on, mainly because there were no tits involved in this. Still, he didn't care who touched his wiener as long as they did it correctly.

It wasn't until drugs got involved that things really took off from 0 to 1,000. After 420 milligrams of coke and heroin, the whole thing got really rekt and Bender hallucinated that he was actually fucking a quadriplegic midget reptilian who really knew its stuff. At that point, the smaller robot let the satan dominate his strange ass pipe and really do whatever the fuck it wanted to him.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as the wall to the far right was completely annihilated by a flash of green. This disruption turned out to be the Planet Express ship, piloted by Fry's new wiener he got from Zoidberg. Both Leela and Fry came out of the spacecraft craft armed with rocket launchers and laser guns, wildly brandishing the weapons and motioning towards the Robot Devil.

"Yo fuckface!" Leela bellowed as she gesticulated with the firearm she was holding, pointing it at the devil's balls. "My little buddy and I will shoot your dick off if you don't fucking get off Bender. He's OUR bitch!"

"Damn right!" Fry said as he stomped his foot, accidentally impaling it on a spiky rock in the process. "Owie," the sped mumbled as he began to bleed out pretty quickly. No one noticed or cared, tho. Surprisingly enough, the Robot Devil played fair and stopped violating the bending robot, just as he was ordered. The one eyed mutant sneered at the hellish metal abomination before her and aimed the laser gun right at his shiny dingaling, just like she promised.

"But wait! You said you wouldn't shoot my dick off if I got off of him," the Robot Devil complained, his hands on the aforementioned appendage. Leela rolled her eye, the gun in her hand still firmly in position.

"I never said those exact words now, did I, sweetie?" she snorted. She then unleashed an entire round of laser beams to his dick and balls, but didn't stop there. Leela shot the hyperbeam into the devil's asshole, too, until it could no longer be recognized as an asshole by the scientific definition of one. Fry watched on from the sidelines, clutching the gaping hole in his foot as he marveled at Leela's quickscoping skills. His raging boner almost distracted him from the fact that he could potentially die of blood loss at any given moment. Off in the corner of the dungeon, Bender was roused from his comatose state by the ruckus going on during the Robot Devil's brutal murder.

"And... that's a wrap!" the cyclops proudly announced the success of her merciless attack, beaming with a mile wide grin. Both morons weakly attempted to cheer and celebrate, but failed due to their injuries. When Leela noticed that they weren't congratulating her loudly enough, she paused with a frown on her face as she inspected the damage.

"Aww, you poor baby," she mumbled in a cutesy, high pitched voice. Leela slowly made her way towards Bender, who was still high as a kite and recovering from being raped. When Fry saw her going in the opposite direction, he frantically tried to get her attention back on himself because he was slowly bleeding to death and getting weaker by the millisecond.

"Uh, Leela?! I think I'm going to die right about now!" the ginger nervously called out. Leela was still kneeling down next to the mechanical, lovable rapist, who was scratching his head in confusion. She refused to give a fuck about smelly ass Fry at this instant.

"What happened? Am I gonna get raped by a dude again?" Bender inquired, looking up at Leela and expecting answers from her.

"Well, no, not by a dude," she mused as she ran a finger along the robot's chest compartment thingy. "Then again, it won't be rape if you want it."

"I'M STILL PRETTY SURE I'M DYING OVER HERE!" Fry shrieked, his voice cracking and sounding more panicked than before.

"O-fucking-K, you faggot. I guess we'll have to sort everything out once your damn foot is repaired."

 **Back at Planet Express Headquarters...**

The three members of the delivery crew were sitting on the ratty couch in the employees' lounge while the news was flickering on the TV. Fry had a heavily bandaged cast on his foot that had been previously penetrated by a rock, and the other two managed to get by without any serious injuries. There was an awkward moment of silence as Bender, Leela, and Fry exchanged looks with one another, none of them quite sure what to say.

"So... nice dick you've got there, Fry. Is it new?" the robot said as some sort of icebreaker to loosen up the tension between them. Fry smiled at this acknowledgement of his brand new schlong.

"Yeah! You like it?" the redhead asked cheerfully. Bender uncomfortably twitched and fumbled around with his cigar.

"Meh. I guess it's okay," he replied with a shrug. Fry unhappy glanced back down at the body part in question and sighed, suddenly depressed.

"Yeah, I guess it's not that BIG of a deal," he whimpered, choking back tears. Leela reached over to grab the remote control off the small coffee table and switched the channel to a documentary about the Illuminati. Bender continued to nonchalantly smoke his cigar quietly, which was very abnormal for him. Fry had his head in his hands, contemplating suicide when he suddenly remembered something important and sat back up, his back straight for once.

"Wait a second... Weren't we mad at you for something?" the ginger asked the robot suspiciously. Bender glanced back and forth between the two humans, who were both questioningly staring at him.

"Er- no! Why would you guys ever have a reason to be mad at me? I'm totally flawless and awesome in every single way, right?" he hurriedly stammered, desperately trying to cover up his crimes against them. Leela then shrugged and tapped her chin before placing a hand on her hip.

"You know, I actually can't remember," she admitted.

"I guess it wasn't anything too important, then," Fry agreed before trying to scratch an itch under his cast using a pair of dull scissors. Bender put out the cigar and deftly tossed it out the window, chuckling like a bastard as a pained shrieked sounded from the street. That never got old. He was also glad that he somehow managed to escape that whole debacle with practically no help at all, and he never had to face any consequences, either. Well... getting anally explored by the Robot Devil was certainly unpleasant, but Bender supposed he'd gone through much worse before.

Unfortunately, he was still horny and wanted to bang a female as some form of relief. The only female close enough to him was Leela... Well, that's what friends are for anyways, right?

"So, there's something I've been meaning to ask you guys, but I really don't want to gross you out or anything," the male robot hesitated as he started to ask his weird favor. Fry was still smiling at his "friend", trying to be supportive or some shit.

"You can tell us, buddy. We're your best friends."

"Best friends... Uh huh... Anyways... Would a threesome be completely out of the question?"

Leela and Fry locked eyes and seemed to have some telepathic conversation for a few seconds before turned back to Bender.

"Sure, I guess," Leela answered rather apathetically and began to take her clothes off. Fry's eyes widened with shock, but the second he realized he'd get to fuck Leela, too, he followed suit.

"Wow, getting humans to strip is way easier than I thought it would be!" Bender said excitedly as he rubbed his hands together deviously. The second Leela took off her bra, he tackled her and they both rolled onto the floor, leaving Fry nude and excluded from the fun activity. After all of these years, Bender finally got to fuck Leela and make Fry watch it happen from a distance, unable to join in. His most sadistic prank so far has gone off without a hitch; he managed to get to third base with Leela before that dirty ginger meatbag even got half way to first base with her.

"When is it my turn?" Fry whined as he wrapped his arms around himself to shield his man boobs from the cold, cruel air that reflected Bender's treatment of him. The robot temporarily took a break from aggressively mating with the mutant to stare dead into Fry's eyes, a calculating look in his own optics.

"It's never your turn, Fry," Bender said bitterly, tearing the pathetic human's heart in two.

"Wait, what's even-" Leela started to ask, but was abruptly cut off when the robot began making out with her again. Fry growled, impatient and furious with the fact that he always had to be the fucking omega male in every situation.

"Fine! I guess I'll just jerk off to you two having sexes, then!" he snapped. Fry sat down on the couch to fap, but with one pull the new wiener was no longer attached to his body. "What is this madness?!" he squealed with horror. Leela got out from Bender's grip to see what the fuck was going on, only to see Fry's dick lying on the floor next to the couch, separate from its owner.

"Okay, I'm being serious this time. What even-"

"Spluh! Fry's new wing wang doodle fell off because Zoidberg was the one who stitched it on in the first place," Amy showed up out of nowhere, conveniently interrupting Leela. The cyclops glared at the Asian skank, pissed off that she barged in so suddenly.

"Wait! How are you still alive?" Fry asked Amy while backing away from her in fear. He urinated all over the carpet through the hole where his peenus used to be, but no one cared.

"Yeah! Didn't I fuck you to death? 'Cuz my dick was clearly too big for you?" Bender smugly demanded. Amy rolled her eyes and chose to completely tune out these plausible questions.

"Anyways, as I was saying, Zoidberg is a really shlitty doctor and an even WORSE surgeon. I think that makeshift dong he gave you was actually an old sausage he found in a dumpster in New Jersey," the Asian Martian explained. Fry sadly looked down at the mere sausage that was staring back up at him, realizing that this piece of meat was actually a metaphor for his future; he thought it was a wonderful new beginning of fun times to come, but now that he's seeing it from a different point of view, he can see just how much of a moot point it was from the very start. His new future is about as good for him as the sausage is as a dick. Completely and utterly useless.

Fry began to sob and ran out of the room, still naked and without a peinis. He ran like a little retard and eventually got through the front door of the building, standing butt naked at the corner of the street. He autistically ran right into the path of an oncoming hovercar and got runned over. It didn't take long for an ambulance to show up and take him off, probably to the hospital. Amy, Hermes, the Professor, Bender, and Leela watched this all unfold through the window of the employees' lounge.

"You think he'll be alright?" Leela asked with a look of concern. The Professor frowned and scratched at his bald, wrinkly head.

"I'm afraid so. Fry is a human cockroach of sorts. Disgusting, yet he never seems to die!" the old scientist exclaimed, snorting a line of cocaine off Hermes' asscrack. All five of them murmured in agreement before returning to whatever they were doing before the incident. They knew that Fry would probably be back to work tomorrow, where he'd continue to bitch about his sad life and annoy the piss out of them all, anyways.

 **. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **...And that's a wrap for THIS epic story! I still don't know how to finish off that fanfic I started for that other cartoon, but I WILL eventually finish it. Not very promising, I know. Still, I'd be happy to write another Futurama fanfic at some point in the future! Just to clear things up again as a finale, Futurama is my favorite show and has been for many years now. This whole story is intentionally screwed up but isn't meant to be offensive in any way. Peace out, fellow Earthlings!**


End file.
